A Demon's Rage
by Darkwolf259
Summary: Naruto is the leader of the demons that live on the mountain.His rage is towords the Hyuuga clan becuse they killed his father when he was 13.Naruto decided its time for payback.What better way then to use the Head Hyuuga daughter.ON HOLD READ PROFILE!
1. The Past

Hi guys I hope you all enjoy the chapter I worte. I want your full info on the chapter please. Either good or bad! Anyways I dont own Naruto in any way or form. Although there are time I wish I did. XP WARNING! Naruto is very OOC among other people as well are OOC.

* * *

"Everyone run, the demons are coming!" Everyone fled for their lives, running into their huts and houses. The demons were here once again to feed. They would come down from the mountain to feast on fresh human meat and blood, getting nournishment by slaughtering the villagers.

They've used the Leaf Village as their own feeding ground for 18 years. They had 5 years of peace when the Hyuuga clan sealed them on the very mountain they live in. But now the time for peace was over. The demon clan was once again free from their binding and was ready to take action on both the Hyuuga clan and the leaf village.

Naruto leered down at the village as his demon clan slaughtered the village. He watched with a twinkle of amusement in his red eyes. He had on an orange jacket that had black flames on the bottom of it with his clan symbol and his name written on the back. He had on a black long shirt with tan like pants. on his forhead was the symbol for his clan. It was tied to his forhead with a black cloth. Naruto noticed what seemed to be a young couple. The man seemed to be trying to defend the woman from getting hurt by a demonthat was now getting ready to kill them. Sasuke Naruto's right hand man had his claws declawed. He was an Uchiha demon. His skin totally purple with glowing red eyes. His wings look like long claws sprayed out all around with spikes on the tip. He had on a pair of torn black pants and was shirtless. Sasuke out of the whole clan he trusted the most. When his father died Sasuke helped Naruto more then anyone else and earned his trust.

Naruto grinned at the blood shed that was taking place before him. "Stupid lovesick fool, trying to prolong your death by saving someone you love! Naruto laughed Foolish little human, you should have ran and taken cover at your house near the hyuuga compound!" Naruto flashed his teethand growled. He was furious at the insolent day. The day the Hyuuga's sealing made Naruto clanlook like dog's with collars.

* * *

_Five years ago__**...**_

"Dad, are you sure we can trust them to go through with this? They are humans, we are demons, we feast on their blood and cut their lives short. Do you really think you should even acknowledge the treaty?" Naruto asked his father Minato who he was the mirror image of. Minato wore a royel blue shirt that was tied together by a sky blue cloth. with gray flowing pants.

"Yes Naruto, I want this war to end...fighting with the Leaf Village and the Hyuuga Clan is pointless and unnecessary. We have been fighting with the Hyuuga's ever since we started to use their village as our feeding grounds since you were born. Blood shed is being thee out come of this feable battlewhen the Hyuuga clan and other villages started to fight this treaty it will put a stop to the endless slaughter and we will all have peace. Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan came up with the treaty and we are both in agreement. We will live as equals, repairing the Leaf Village. We will no longer slaughter our fellow village but join them. Naruto could not believe his ears. His father, the leader of the demons...was soft on humans!

Naruto really looked up to his Dad and idolized him ever since he was a child. "Dad I think what you are doing is stupid! Why should we agree to this treaty when we can simply bend them all to our will? They are pathetic humans who are nothing but cowards when we face them head on, but sneaks when we turn our backs on them. Let us finish them before they kill us in the end. They are nothing but helpless humans, they are nothing like us in any way!"

Minato looked at his son in shame. "Your mother was human Naruto or have you forgotten that?"

Naruto glared up at him. "No dad I have not forgotten about that...but then again that was your choosing not mine."

Minato face turned from shame to disgust. "You have dishonored your blood line Naruto if you disrespect your mother!" Minato roared and Naruto shrugged.

"I guess I just did then, considering my mother couldn't even live to see me breath or open my dam eyes! And why was that? because she was a fucking human! If you mated with a demon I would have a mother right now! Humans are weak father and you are showing weakness by even thinking of showing mercy on the humans."

In the blink of an eye, Minato was in front of Naruto and slapped him across the face hard. Naruto was knocked down to the ground from the force of the blow.

Minato had regret in his eyes, but his face was firm. "Do not dishonor me or your deceased human mother again. You really are questioning me when I announced you as the successor to the clan?" Minato walked away and turned his head slightly towords Naruto while still walking and murmured, "Forgive me son...but when you fall in love with someone you will understand...I made a promise to your mother before she died that I will do this....and that is exactly what I am going to do. Love and peace is a battlefield son, remember that."

And with that Minato was out of sight, leaving Naruto alone to ponder on the words that were just spoken.

"Love and peace is a battlefield huh?" Naruto questioned while rubbing his sore face and getting up from the ground. "Then allow me to be the one who fires the first bullet of the war father! I will not and can not accept this! You are a fool! A stupid love sick fool! Keeping the promise to a pathetic mortal that died over 13 years ago! I will not be like you father! I will raise the demons over the Hyuuga clan and remind them why we are the top!"

Naruto clenched his fist open and shut. "I will not fall in love with a mortal like you foolishly did father! You showed weakness and because of that, I will surpass you."

_Perhaps I should follow in case father does something stupid....I will play your game father in till I find out about this Hyuuga can. I will act like the good son you want me to be for this so called treaty. But I smell a rat!_

Minato came down from the mountain and headed to the Hyuuga compound where Hiashi would meet with Minato came into view of the compound, he saw Hiashi outside waiting for wore a white work out shirt that had long sleeves. He wore black pants that were slightly faded.

"Ah Minato, you have arrived....with your son I see..."

"What?" Minato quickly turned around to find Naruto trailing behind him. "What are you doing Naruto?" Minato demanded.

Naruto gulped then smiled. "I wish to see this through with you father."

The frown that was on Minato's face quickly turned into a smile.

"Father....the treaty is r-ready," A shy female voice said and all three man turned around to find a girl with short purple hair and lilac eyes. She was dressed in a kimono that was the exact color of her lovely eyes.

Hiashi nodded his head and turned back to Minato and Naruto "This is my daughter Hinata. Perhaps while we both sign the treaty those two can keep each other company. They're about the same age so I am sure they will have something in common."

Minato's heart soared. _This is great. He trusts us. Please don't disappoint me Naruto!_

Naruto turned his head in Hinata's direction and Hinata instantly blushed. Naruto had to fight with sheer will power not to roll his eyes at her _"Silly girl, I am not like my fa...."_

Naruto stopped short when he really got a look at Hinata. _She...she is stunning_, Naruto thought to himself and quickly shook his head. _No! I will not be weak like my dad!_

Minato turned to Naruto expecting him to introduce himself as well. Naruto bowed slightly and said, "It's nice to meet you Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata. I am 13 year old Naruto of the demon clan; it is nice to meet you all and I am quite grateful that we have both reached an agreement to find peace."

Hiashi smiled warmly and Naruto could have sworn he saw Hinata's eyes sparkle with delight when she heard Naruto speak of peace. After introductions were all done, Hiashi ushered them all inside the compound.

Hiashi opened a slide door that had two blue tatumi mats on the floor with a low table. "You two may sit in here for a moment please while I get the room set up for the treaty." Both Minato and Naruto nodded their heads. Hinata and Hiashi left them alone.

Hiashi walked into a secret room that was in the Hyuuga compound. He walked to the window and made a secret hand sign then smiled. Hinata looked at her father. "Um forgive me father...but...shouldn't we be getting ready for the treaty?" Hinata asked and Hiashi gave her a cold stare. "That's what I am doing Hinata, I am sealing that demon clan for good."

Hinata's eyes went wide. What do you mean father? Hiashi glared at his daughter** "**That clan is useless without their leader. I know Minato's dream is for demons and humans to live side by side in peace to honor his dead human mate's last wish."

"Naruto's...mother was...human...not demon?" Hiashi nodded his head "That last wish of his dead mate will be his down fall."

Hinata was furious with her father. "Minato's dream is for peace father just like everyone else. Why are you ruining the only chance we have to ensure everyone will finally live in pe..." Hinata did not get to finish because her father slapped her hard in the mouth.

Do not step out of line Hinata. You are the heir of the Hyuuga Clan, do not forget that. Hinata just held her now slightly red cheek and nodded her head in shame. "Good I am glad you understand daughter. After Minato touches the fake treaty, the guards will rush in and I will bind and kill him with the Seven Scroll Seal that is printed on the paper. It surrenders the demon worthless. It will drain him of his chakra and power and he will die by our hands.I did not find any information about a new leader being selected to replace Minato, soI will seal everyone single one of those demons away and they won't ever get away. Not without their leader. Over time they will die out and the villages and clans will live in peace once more."

Hinata remained silight but her eyes said all: _Father...you are foolish...that will not bring peace. It is just_ _pointless blood shed!"_

Hiashi looked at his silent daughter and said, Hinata, return to the room were they wait and direct him to my study down the long hallway." Hinata, who started walking away, nodded her head. "Oh and Hinata." Hinata turned around to look at her father. "Don't ruin this for the clan." Hinata nodded her head weakly and walked away.

_How can I do this? I am causing a man to lose his father forever...and it's the father of the boy I think I have fallen in love with on sight._

Minato turned to his son. "What made you come Naruto?" Naruto stared a his Dad plan faced without emotion "I am came because I wanted to see this through dad."

Minato glared at him. "No its not, lets have the truth son."

Naruto sighed. "I don't trust them father."

Minato put his eyes sadly to the floor. "You have good instincts son. If you sense danger, I want you to get out of here. I can't risk our clan being leaderless. Even if the clan falls back some years do to you being so young, that is better than for them to be leaderless"

Naruto eyes went wide. "Dad..."

Minatoput his hand up to silence him. "I trust the Hyuuga leader will do the right thing. I am just speaking in the worst case scenarioNaruto"

Naruto smiled at his father and turned to see Hinata re-entering the room. "Uh..my father wantsyou now. Just go left and keep going around until you come across the door that the dead end. That's his office...he is waiting for you in there."

Minato smiled and got to his feet, walking away to leaveNaruto and Hinata alone. Hinata took Minato's place and sat down right across from Naruto. Um, I sure am glad th-that w-we will all have p-peace now," Hinata stuttered.

Naruto rose a brow at her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm happy for that too," Naruto said with a smile plastered on his face. _I wonder if she..._

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Naruto said, finishing his thoughts out loud. He felt like kicking himself right there and then. He could feel himself grinning as he saw the purple haired girl blushing bright red.

_It's either a yes or no silly girl,_Naruto thought to himself and Hinata finally stuttered out her answer.

"Um, well no. I don't r-really have time for any boy. I have do to my training. B-besides, no one ha-has ever a-asked me."

"That's too bad, you seem like a nice person Hinata." almost instantly regretting it. Once again he was speaking his mind. _What is it with this girl? Its's almost as if I feel like I can share anything with her...even though I just met her,_Naruto thought to himself and Hinata blushed again. Shesmiled warmly at himand Naruto smiled right back at her. _Heh, perhaps I was wrong. Perhaps I do and can trust humans....mabey even fall in love with a human....just like father._

Minato walked down the long hall until hecame across the door he was looking for and entered. He found Hiashi sitting at a desk with a piece of paper that had a long agreement on it in front of him. Hiashi singaled Minato to sit and Minato sat down.

"So finally, we will all be at peace as soon as you sign this treaty." Minato nodded,smiled, and reached for the paper to read it. Before he even started to read it, he noticed the Hyuuga ying-yang symbol at the top and rose a brow at Hiashi.

"What is this?"

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and just gave him a cold look.

"There is no treaty you fool. The Leaf Village or any of the other villages want anything to do with you demons. It's for the best if you all just disappeared for good."

The guards that were hiding their chakra came out and attacked Minato. He was more then fully prepared for the battle to come. He put the paper in his pocket and he jumped backwords dodging the attacks flawlessly as they came rushing at him. Minato had no idea that the guards were just a distraction so that Hiashi could activate the seven scroll seal.

Minato was able to knock out the guards for a short time but did not kill them. He turned to Hiashi "Was the treaty all just a trick Hiashi? I thought we all wanted to have peace and rebuild the leaf village one step at a time. I thought we all came to an agreement that enough blood has been shed and you turn around and try to kill me!" Minato said full of rage and anger and Hiashi just kept staring at him and giving him that cold look.

"The leaf village nor the Hyuuga clan want anything to do with you demons! You have killed many of our people without a second thought. You all should just burn in hell where you belong!"

Hiashi made a hand symbol with his hands. "Seven scroll seal!" The treaty that was in Minato's pocket glowed green and a beam of green light surounded him stealing his chakra and weakening him to the point of mercy. Hiashi removed a blade he had hidden away in his clothes and pulled it out of the sheeth.

he walked to where Minato was kneeling and stared down at him without pity. "See you in hell Minato!"

Minato sighed to himself and started to think about his son Naruto in his final moments of life. "_I am sorry Naruto please forgive me. I am about to be killed so please carry on what I was trying to do. It was not only your mother's dream, but mine as well. I know you will be a good leader son.I am sorry, but I am tired of the blood shed. I can no longer fight back anymore...good bye...my son._

and Minato's head was sliced right off his body and fell to the ground beside him in a bloody mess.

Naruto could not help but smile at Hinata and that's when his demon sences picked up a diffent scent. He noticed a smell he did not smell before un till just now. Lily's? "Hinata...I just noticed that you smell nice...like Lily's." Hinata blushed red again and smiled shyly at Naruto. "Th...thank you Naruto."

Naruto felt like somone was banging at his nerve on the side of his head. It was his fahter sending him a mentel message. "_My...my father!"_

Naruto mentally tried to get a hold of his father, but simply couldn't... the telepathic bond a father and son share is only cut off when one dies. Naruto figured out the truth right then and there thathe was dead. Naruto got the message his father just sent and felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Hinata gasped and stared at him "Na-Naruto are you okay?" Hinata asked with concern and got up from her tatumi mat, walking over to him and kneeling next to him.

Naruto quickly wiped his tears and glared at her. He grabbed her wrists, causing her to flinch and pulled her to her feet forcefully. "_So Hinata, I was right. Humans can not be trusted! Your father proved that to me! I bet you father is the reason my father is dead becuse i can not reach him! I should kill you were you stand Hinata...however I think you may prove useful to me later. My guess is that you are the heir to the Hyuuga name. I am sure your father would be worried sick if he lost his dear daughter. I should kill you were you stand Hinata. but I will let you live...for now. But I think I will hurt you along the way. After all, they say a human heart is always fragile to love and lust. _

"Naruto please not so..." Hinata didn't get to finish because Naruto pressed his lips against hers, causing whatever she was going to say to be muffle. He removed his mouth from hers and jumped out the nearest window, causing it shatter. He landed on the ground and looked up at the Hyuuga compound top. He was stunned at the sight her saw before him: his father's head was now sitting on a stake. Both the Hyuuga clan and other villagers were shouting and celebrating the death of demon clan's leader. They were happy that there would soon be no more demons among them thanks to them having no leader. Oh how wrong they were!

Naruto could already feel his father's power flowing in him**.** The demonic energy capable of causing destruction, the power to bend the clan to his will, and with the power of the almighty fox demon leading power anything in the world could in his possession. Naruto grinned demonically and already started of coming up with a plan. A plan of revenge. _Be prepared for a demon's rage is something you never want to have to face! _

Naruto decided to returned back to the clan, he knew he would not stand a chance against the Hyuuga clan and the leaf village the way he was. He would need to train first to increase his powers and to make his leadership well known. Train now, revenge and pay back clan members all wanted revenge for what the Hyuuga did to their former leader and master when he returned and told them the news.

Naruto was against it. He could not lead them yet. Not only that while Naruto told his clan what happened Hinata's father sealed the mountain up and they were unable to break through it.. only a strong leader could**. **Naruto decided that they would all have to wait and then they would take over the Hyuuga clan as well as all the villages when he was full and ready too and no later. Becuse he knew he had to be carful. For if he was killed then his demon clan would truly be gone forever.

* * *

_Present time..._

Naruto could already feel the rage filling him just as it did five years ago. He was now an 18-year-old powerful demon. Naruto trained hard for five years by himself and solitude. Without no ones help or support he surpassed his father. He was ready to pay back the Hyuuga clan for what he did to his clan. Making them feel like dogs being bound to thst barrier for 5 long years**.** Neither the Hyuuga or the other villages realized that they stored plenty of food and water away for an event such as that. Minato was well known for thinking ahead in case the village caused an uproar or any other event to happen. Besides meat there was veggies fruits and pritty much any other food you could think of. But it was mostly meat becuse that was demons clans main meal. Now he was going to remind them who was now top dog.

He remembered Hinata and the plan he had for her and her clan. Naruto's eyes glowed red while his teeth were gleaming in the pale moonlight. "My lily, my Hinata, you will be mine and with you with me I will fulfill my revenge against your clan."

Naruto noticed his left hand Sasuke was by his side. He was covered in blood from the killing that just took place."Sasuke, have everyone return back to the mountain." Sasuke turned to him "Alright, what are you going to do Naruto?"

Naruto continued to grinned and his eyes glowed a brighter red and his aura changed completely. "Oh nothing, I am just going to go _visit_ an old friend**.**"

Please R&R thanks!


	2. 5 Years Later

Hey guys thank you all so much for liking the first chapter. Here another chapter for you all to enjoy! This chapter may be short and I also will be putting this story off for a bit just till I update more on my other story "My Friend, My Vampire Lover" Well I hope you all enjoy! Naruto and other people are going to be OOC in case anyone forgot.

A/N: Just a quick thing I want to know. Does everyone want info on what kind of demon everyone is or does it not matter?

_**Naruto continued to grinned and his eyes glowed a brighter red and his aura changed completely. "Oh nothing, I am just going to go visit an old friend."**_

While Sasuke got everyone back up the mountain Naruto headed to the Hyuuga compound. He moved swiftly and quietly till her reached the compound. He wanted to avoic killing becuse he wanted to talk to Hinata. He came to a halt when he found what looked like a garden.

It was filled with beautiful flowers and plants that were just bursting with life and energy. Cherry blossom trees filled the garden. It also had Roses, violets,daiseys, tulips, and many other wonderful flowers filled the garden with life.

In the middle of the garden there was a small pond that was filled with beautiful water lily's.

Naruto couldent help but smile and he took a breath and sighed "_This whole area is filled with Hinata's scent." _Naruto thought to himself and hid more in the tree's when somone opened a door that led into the garden.

Hinata stepped out from the door with a watering can in her hand. She smiled as the moons rays were gleaming on her making her look more beautiful.

Sasuke quickly went to gather everyone up and was not surprised to find Shikamaru sleeping in a tree. Sasuke raised a brow at him "Where down here for the first time in five fucking years and you think its a good time to sleep!" Sasuke shouted at him.

Shikamaru yawned "Quiet, Temari has been keeping me up half the night so its not my fault if I am tired do to her not getting off and I already gathered food and supplies for us already and brought them back, so its not like I was laying here just sleeping the WHOLE time."

Sasuke made a disgusted look "Thats more then I wanted to know Shikamaru." He shrugged "Then dont bother me when I am sleeping."

"That's right Sasuke next time don't wake him up, cut the fucking tree down!" A voice said and sliced the tree down with her big fan causing Shikamaru to fully wake up and jump on the ground. Shikamaru glared at his mate "What the fuck was that for Temari!" Shikamaru said sounding pissed "That was for telling Sasuke about our love life!"

As the two couple went back and forth fighting each other Sasuke sighed "Guys we have to get back up the mountain, Naruto's orders.

Temari looked at Sasuke "Where the hell is Naruto?" Sasuke grinned "His putting our plan into action as we speak." Shikamaru looked confused "Plan...what plan?" Sasuke sighed "I'll explain it again to everyone once we get back there. Sakura, Ino, and Sai are already there. Shikamaru sighed "Oh man what a drag!"

Temari had a demonic look on her face "Know what else will be a drag! You being unable to walk due to my foot being in your ass if you don't move it!" Temari screamed and Shikamaru moved it. In fact Sasuke never saw Shikamaru move so fast in his life.

He grinned "Those two were made for each other because Temari got Shikamaru whipped." He laughed and followed right behind them back to the mountain. But before her did he turned back to the village and grinned "Don't rest too litely, because we will be back."

Naruto was stunned at how much Hinata has changed. She changed a lot in the five years they were apart. Her short hair grew long in length with a lily clip on both sides of her head. Her eyes more filler and shined with happiness and joy. Her upper bust grew bigger in size in form and her body was more feminine and less boyish.

She wore a dark purple Kimono dress that had a lily print on it. It was slightly slashed on the sides to about mid thigh. The top of the dress was V neck that reveled a little bit of bosom.

Naruto had to try has hardest not to droll and to keep his self control in check. He wanted to go over there and ravish the girl right there and then.

Hinata filled water into the can and started to water the plants and flowers that were in the garden when the door slid open once again.

A maid walked in and bowed to Hinata. "Your father wishes to see you in one hour lady Hinata...it has to do with your groom selection."

Naruto could feel his blood boil after the maid said that "_No! She cannot get married! That will ruin my whole plan!"_

Naruto noticed there was sadness In Hinata's eyes and she sighed "Why must I get married now?" Hinata asked and the maid was carful with her word selection "I believe it is because you turned 18 not too long ago lady Hinata and also..." The maid stopped and bit her lower lip and Hinata stared at her "What...what else is the reason?" Hinata demanded

"Well...I believe it is also because the demons broke through the barrier your father put up five years ago."

Hinata's eyes went wide with shock. "Wha...when did this happen!" Hinata demanded there was now fear and worry in her eyes.

"I...I am not sure lady Hinata...I was just sent here to give you this message from your father."

Hinata nodded her head slowly and the maid walked away back into the compound.

Hinata pretended that there was nothing wrong, that she had nothing to fear. But she could not help but remember the words...no the vow that Naruto made her five years ago.

_**"I should kill you were you stand Hinata...however I think you may prove useful to me later. My guess is that you are the heir to the Hyuuga name. I am sure your father would be worried sick if he lost his dear daughter. I should kill you were you stand Hinata. but I will let you live...for now. But I think I will hurt you along the way. After all, they say a human heart is always fragile to love and lust."**_

Hinata shivered with fear from the memory "Wha...what did you mean by that Naruto?" Hinata said aloud to herself in wonder.

_**"It means that you are going to be mine Hinata."**_ A demonic voice said from the shadows.

It started Hinata till the point the watering can fell out of her hand and the remaining water fell to the ground.

She slowly turned around with fear in her eyes to see Naruto step out of the shadows of the trees and plants that he was hiding in and stare back at her with his eyes demonic red.

Well guys what do you think? Love it hate it what? Please read and review! Oh and please answer the question I asked on the top. See you in the next update!


	3. Hello Hinata

Ok guys here is another chapter for you. I am so glad you all like the story so far. Ok so a bunch of you said you were not that crazy on detail so I'll just list what kind of demon they are and I won't describe them. That way more of a story and less boring description. Anyways enjoy…oh and I know I said this in the last chapter but I really mean it this time. I got to work on my other story (People are getting pissed) so I will try to make this chapter longer for you guys. I DON'T OWN NARUTO AND PEOPLE ARE OOC IN THE STORY. ENJOY!

This story was not beta because I am STILL looking for one so forgive me if my grammar is off.

Shikamaru/Sleep demon (...LOL) Besides his sharp claws he can take over someones body by using their shadow.

Temari/ harpy cat demon (mew) She can summon her faithful fight weasel and fights with her claws and giant fan that controls the wind and other things as well.

Ino/ a cirus (rofl) She can tame human men and control them by catching them in her lustful gaze. She is more of a temptress and seducer then a fighter.

Sai/ a hawk demon/(caw) he can cut his foes to death with his claws and nails. His black hawk wings give him speed and flight.

Sakura/ healing and spell demon/(...) Sakura is never in battle unless its for a great cause. She heals the clan and supplies them with healing spells and battle charms (sort of like a mage but a demon) She looks like Sasuke in his stage two form only her eyes are pink and her skin is a lighter purple

Sasuke/ Uchiha demon stage 2/(...) Sasuke stage two form. He can heal himself quickly.

Naruto/ Fox demon with red eyes that will glow red when he is angry or worried. (most detail about Sasuke and Naruto are in the next chapter.)(believe it!...sorry couldn't help myself lol)

Ok I know your all thinking "Oh great a fairytale, forget this!" Because stop right there it is not one of though's fictions. To be honest I can not stand them. Anyways ENJOY!

_**She slowly turned around with fear in her eyes to see Naruto step out of the shadows of the trees and plants that he was hiding in and stare back at her with his eyes demonic red.**_

Hinata could feel her heart stop beating for a moment when she saw Naruto standing in front of her.

"Na…Naruto!" Hinata said in fear and took a step back.

Naruto grinned at her showing his pointy white demon fangs. "Hello Hinata, it's so _good_ to see you again." He pretended to think and put a puzzled look on his face for show.

"How long has it been again?" He asked in a confused amused way "Um…ah…" Hinata stuttered and Naruto continued "Ah that's right, it has been five years hasn't? And why is that Hinata? Why did no one see me or any members of my clan for five years?" Naruto said in a low voice but his rage was there and it was causing Hinata to shiver.

Naruto walked slowly to where Hinata stood and when he started to pace towards her Hinata backed away step for step in till her back hit a tree.

He stood less then seven steps in front of her "I am waiting for you to answer me Hinata." Naruto said demonically and Hinata bit her lip trying to make her voice sound firm but it came out as a squeak.

"Be…because my f…father killed your da…dad." Hinata said in a mousy small voice and Naruto shook his head slowly "That's right Hinata he did, but that's not all he did. What else did he do?"

Hinata bit her lip again and said "He…he sealed you all…on…on the mo…mountain y…you and your clan…l…live...on." Hinata said and regretfully closed her eyes and opened them when she felt someones breath speaking softly in her ear.

"That's right Hinata he did. Now let me ask you something?" Naruto voice became quieter to a whisper "Why do you think I should even consider sparing this pathetic village, your people or let alone your **father**?" Hinata could feel her heart in her throat, her face becoming flushed, and her air intake quickening.

"Be...becuse…" Hinata mumbled and Naruto looked in her eyes "Hm? Sorry Hinata, I did not here you...what did you say? There was amusement twinkling in his demonic red eyes.

Hinata felt like she was going to faint but quickly pulled herself together and spoke in a full voice

"Because Naruto, they do not deserve it. The people of the village have nothing to do what my father and my people did. Yes I do admit what my father did was terrible and heartless. He took advantage of your father trust and dream to put the blood shed to an end. But he did not keep his word and your father was killed. I am very sorry for your lost Naruto and if I could change the past I would…but I can not. I became the rightful heir to my people and when I take over for my father I will make sure the treaty goes as planned so that we can all live in peace. I will take over for my father the day after I get married and then…"

Hinata voice got cut off due to fear. Naruto was shaking with rage and anger.

"The villagers are innocent? You want me to spare your people? Your sorry for what your father did and you want to follow what my father was trying to accomplish by creating a treaty once again?"

Naruto laughed aloud

"You foolish girl, do you really think I will go through the treaty like my father did. That is what got him killed! No Hinata I have no interest in this so called treaty. It is a hopeless cause and my father was a fool to even degrading himself to make peace with you humans."

Hinata felt her chest tighten and he eyes becoming filled with sadness. She felt that strong full voice leave her. Only leaving her with the timid soft shakey voice from before.

"Bu...but you seemed so happy about it before." Hinata said softly and Naruto rose a brow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"When you first met my father and I and introduced yourself to us."_**"It's nice to meet you Lord Hiashi and Lady Hinata. I am 13 year old Naruto of the demon clan; it is nice to meet you all and I am quite grateful that we have both reached an agreement to find peace."**_

Naruto just stared at her after she finish reciting about their little chat they had in the past. Naruto backed up a little more from her and said " I lied, I wanted nothing to do with the treaty and only went along with my father to see if your clan was true to their word. But as I suspected your people nor your father was truthful to their word. As I knew they were not. And to belittle my clan they put my fathers head on a stake to rot!"

Hinata flinched "Naruto...I could not do anything, I was a young girl...there was nothing I could.." Hinata stopped short because Naruto quick as lightning closed the space between them. He pressed up against her till they were touching.

Naruto grinned "There was nothing you could...what Hinata? Please continue." Hinata felt herself going red and bit her lip and went on in a squeaky voice "There...w-was nothing I could do Naruto. I...I...I was just a young g-girl and I could not stop m-my father...I tried b-but i just couldn't..." Hinata stopped because he put one of his fingers on her lips to silence her.

"You tryed to stop your father?" Naruto asked and Hinata's eyes went wide "_Oh...oh no, I should have not said that."_Hinata thought to herself and shivered.

Naruto was growing impatient and he pressed his body closer to hers and put one hand on either side of her. in case she had they idea to make a run for it.

"I am not going to let you go Hinata in till you answer my question."

Hinata bit her lip again "W-well be...before I told your father my father wanted to see him...m-my father told me what he was planning t-to do with y-your clan. he told me about your human mother and your father's dream to bring everyone to peace. But...my father just used your fathers wish to his advantage and killed him with a powerful seal. I...I tried to stop him Naruto...really i did...I tried to reason with him bu-but he would not listen to word of mouth."

Hinata said but Naruto was gone. he was too over taken by the rage that was building up within him for the past five years.

(_**Naruto thinking**_)_"So I was wrong about Hinata, she wanted nothing to do with the murder of my dad and even tried to stop it. However I don't fully trust her...but no matter she __**will**__ prove some usefulness to me. But first I am going to have her admit __**it**_"

"Hinata let me ask you something. Do you always stutter?"

Hinata's eyes went to the ground "Only when I get scared or nervous." Naruto grunted in humor "How the hell did you became a heir then Hinata if you stutter around everyone?"

Hinata eyes quickly looked up at Naruto and she felt her full and strong voice come back to her for a mere moment "I don't stutter in front of everyone only in front of you!" Hinata shouted at him and felt like kicking herself for admitting that aloud.

Naruto stared at her then grinned "Oh and why is that Hinata? Why do you get so nervous in front of me?" He stepped back and stared at her. "Is it because I scare you? Is it because you fear me? Or could it simply be because you like me?"

Hinata could feel her heart pick up again and said "Naruto, I loved you when I first saw you...but... y-you became a heartless...demon and decevied me to believe that you w-wanted peace as well. Y...you just want to shed even more b-blood that you need to by starting a war with the v-village and my p-people. I...I want nothing to do with you as long as you...are like this."

Naruto just stared at her with no emotion on his face. But his eyes held both rage and lust.

Naruto pushed himself against Hinata again and put his mouth on her neck and said in a whisper voice "I am glad to hear that Hinata." He licked her softly on her neck "Because you are going to be helping me Hinata weither you want to or not." He licked her again but this time his tongue was more wet and he did it slowly and more softly across the side of her neck.

"Do you know why you are going to help me Hinata?" Naruto eyes turned blood lust red and Hinata shivered and shook her head no.

Naruto grinned again and said demonically _**"Because Hinata, YOU ARE MINE!"**_Naruto bit down on her neck were he licked her marking her his. Hinata struggled and pushed him to get him off of her. But simply couldn't, it was as if he was draining her of her power and strength. Hinata could do the only thing she could now. She simply passed out.

Naruto licked his lips with satisfaction and picked Hinata up bridle style just as she was about to fall due to fainting.

He looked around and noticed a large white smooth stone bench and placed her gently on it and whispered in her ear so she would remember this while she was out and when she wakes up.

"You are mine Hinata remember that. Do not even think of betraying me...that is if you do not want any innocent people getting hurt. I will be back for you soon Hinata. Not even your village, your people, not even your father will stop me. And do you know why Hinata? Because I am the leader of my clan. I am the fox demon leader. Your foolish father overlooked that and that will be his downfall."

"I will rule over your village and people. And your father will not do a thing about it Hinata and do you know why? Because I will have you there with me leading by my side. Goodbye for now Hinata." Then Naruto disappeared back up the mountain leaving Hinata alone on the bench.

Well guys what do you think? I made it longer for you all. I know Sasuke and the gang was not in here they are in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways I am thinking of changing the summery what do you all think? READ AND REVIEW AND GOODBYE TILL THE NEXT UPDATE!


	4. The Plan

Ok guys I am back yay! Two chapters in one week you must love me lol! XD Ok anyways I have another poll in my profile if you all can answer it that would be awesome and it would save me time. Oh and please forgive me if you find grammar errors in here. I am still trying to find a beta for this story. Anyways without more delay here is the next chapter. ENJOY!  
Oh one super quick thing I forgot to add. Everyone can turn their demonic forms on or off. (So when they are out of their demon forms they look like as they do in shippuden.)

_**"I will rule over your village and people. And your father will not do a thing about it Hinata and do you know why? Because I will have you there with me leading by my side. Goodbye for now Hinata." Then Naruto disappeared back up the mountain leaving Hinata alone on the bench. **_

Naruto arrived home back on the mountain and found everyone already in accounted for.

"Glad to see you made it back dick-less!" Sai said shamelessly and Ino elbowed her mate gently in the gut and everyone chuckled lightly when they say Naruto smirked.

"Yes Sai, dickless made it back uninjured."

Naruto turned his attention to Shikamaru then grinned again "So sleepy, you get any food or did you just sleep the whole time in a tree somewhere?"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh then when they saw Shikamaru blushed pink and had his eyes glued to the ground.

"Hey come on...I got a ton of food." Shikamaru made a sign over in the corner where there was a ton of fresh food. "Is that all you guys think I do is sleep?" Shikamaru said in a fake hurt voice and Sasuke grinned "According to the information you shared with me before your mate showed up, all you do is sleep and fuck."

Both Temari and Shikamaru were blushing now. Sakura gave them both a apologetic look then glared at Sasuke and he quickly murmered a sorry.

Sasuke turned to Naruto "I am glad you came back when you did, I was about to explain to everyone the plan. Perhaps it will be better if you explained it since you keep adding things on."

Naruto gave Sasuke a bewildered look "Adding things on? Like what?" he asked

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his leaders idiocy "Well your **friend** for one."

Naruto turned slightly pink and silently cursed under his breath.  
"Thanks a lot Sasuke, remind me later to kick your ass into the wall."  
Sai grinned and winked "I'll be more then happy to remind you Naruto, that way the girls can take plenty of photo's this time."  
The girls giggled slightly and all the man exsept sai just rolled their eyes.

"Naruto who is this friend of yours?" Shikamaru asked

Sai's eyes lit up with amusement "Oh is she someone you want to screw?" Sai said shamelessly and everyone laughed again except Naruto who's face was now burning red.

Naruto rolled his eyes "You all can suck my dick!"

Sasuke grinned "Na I think you'll what your **friend** to do that first!"

Naruto almost felt like pulling his hair out! Ever since he got back they been doing nothing but taking hits at each other. There was a time for jokeing and a time for being serous. And it was time to be serous.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Naruto's voice boomed and everyone froze right then and there.

"Stop pissing around and put all your joking aside! I am going to explain this once and only once. If you don't give a dam to listen, then get the fuck outside and I'll deal with you later!"

No one moved at all. In fact, for a mere moment everyone forgot to inhale.

"Now, to answer your question Shikamaru...Hinata is the daughter of the leader of the Hyuuga clan she is also the heir to the clan."

Everyone stared at Naruto telling him to go on.

"I met her the day my father got killed...her father killed him."

Ino looked pissed "Then why don't we kill the bitch!" Ino roared and there were agreements all around.

Naruto glared at them "Because I need her for the plan...and I care for her." Naruto admitted and this time Sakura spoke up.

"So let me get this straght. You are in love with the daughter of the man who killed your father and she is going to help us?"

Naruto shrugged "I highly doubt she will help us willingly Sakura, but she does not have any choice in the matter."

"Why didn't you tell us about her five years ago when you came back and told us about your dad?" Shikamaru asked

Naruto sighed "Because I knew you guys would try to go after her."

"Anyways...enough about the past...and lets go on with the future here." Sasuke said and Naruto smiled lightly at him knowing his friend was trying not to make him feel bad.

"Your right, its time to go on with the future and Hinata is going to help us do that."

Temari raised a brow at him "And how is the Hyuuga girl going to help us in any way?"

Naruto grinned "I am glad you asked that Temari and I am going to tell you all how she going to help us. I'll answer your question with a question. What is most important to a father, even if the father does not really show love or care for it?" Naruto asked and Shikamaru eyes went wide when he figured it out.

"His children?" Naruto nodded his head and smirked "Thats right, Hiashi would never risk the life or freedom of his daughter. She is the heir to their people and is taking over for him after she gets married." Naruto exsplained

"Why does she need to be married?" Ino asked and everyone looked at her "I mean couldn't she just rule without a husband?"

Naruto rolled his eyes "Could one of you rule without a husband if you were the leaders child?"

"She need to be married to a male to have reinforcements and..." Ino's eyes went wide with realization "Oh that's why she needs to be married first because they need to reinforce the clan and have a dowry made?"

Naruto nodded his head "That and the clan does not think just a woman should be leader. The only excuse in that case is if the husband dies."

Sai sighed "Look dick-less I have been following you up to this point, but now you have lost me."

Sasuke grunted "I am surprised you followed up to this far." Sai and Sasuke were glaring demonically at each other.

Naruto cleared his throat "Excuse me children but do I have to throw your asses out of here?" Naruto asked his eyes glowing red. Sasuke and Sai shook their heads no and Naruto continued.

"Sai, I am going to marry Hinata and then our clan will be safe."

Everyone stared wide eyed at Naruto "HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" They all screamed at him...well everyone except Sasuke.

Naruto didn't even flinch at everyone tone of voice. "No I have not lost my mind. I am going to marry her and then our clan will be safe."

Shikamaru stared at him "How the hell did you figure that?" Naruto grinned "I didn't just spend those five years training you guys, I also found some very interesting information on the Hyuuga clan and their laws. Their law states that if the father of the bride hurts the groom or any of his people in any way deliberately, their whole clan gets put to death."

Temari raised an eye brow "That's a pretty extreme law to make."

Naruto nodded his head "Yes but it also spared a lot of blood shed."

"So...what makes you think Hiashi is going to let you go through with this?"

"Well we have to be married in front of her people and leaf village...so I just simply give him an ultimatum."

"Which will be what?" Sakura asked

"Allow us to have this wedding willingly or your daughter and heir to your people's throne life will be cut short." Naruto said "Then after we are married and I am leader of both our clan and their people I will make a _**lot**_ of changes. Trust me, if they thought it was horrible five years ago, it will be hell this time. And this time I wont make the mistake my father did and go soft on them. No...this time there will be no mercy."

Sasuke whistled loudly and stared at him "Well loser you explained up to la de da this far, but how the hell do we get Hinata to even agree to this or even get a-hold of her?"

Naruto grinned demonically "Simple...you, Shikmaru, Sai, and me will go down and get her."

Shikamaru murmured something under his breath and Naruto turned his attention to him. "What was that Shikamaru?" He demanded and Shikamaru sighed "I said this is such a drag. I mean do you really need all of us? No way this Hyuuga girl is that strong."

Temari turned to look at her mate and said in an acid like voice "Look I know this a job that requires movement on your part, but stop being a lazyass!"

Naruto sighed "Thank you Temari for once again sharing about the unmoving sex you two share and Shikamaru yes I will need you becuse I need you guys to take care of the gaurds and cause a distraction so that I am able to grab Hinata without fail."

Temari turned pink at Naruto statement and decided to be quiet. Shikamaru just murmured an "Ok"

Naruto smiled "Good now lets go over the plan."

"While you three distract the guards and cause a scene I will grab Hinata and make our escape."

"After we make it back here...go away."

Everyone blinked and stared at Naruto.

"Why?"

"Well I have to seduce her and I cant do that if your all here. I have to prove to her that I am not all that bad...go on a vacation or something."

"Na I rather just go to the other house base." Shikamaru said

Naruto rolled his eyes"You can go screw satin for all I give a dam, just say hi to her and get the hell out!"

Sai smirked "Whats wrong Naruto? Cant wait till your married to screw her? Too bad we cant be here...I would like to know what your like before or afterwords."

Everyone gave Sai a creeped out look Ino just sighed.

"What? All I mean is Shikamaru is motionless when he screws. Sasuke and Sakura are quiet as hell they probably do it will pillows...so can you blame a guy for being curous? And anyways how are you going to seduce Hinata anyways?"

_"Ok he asked for it! Time to scrow with him a b_it...no pun intended."

Naruto grinned and his eyes glowed demonic lustful red and stepped till his body almost touching Sai's "Why Sai? Do you want a sneak preview?" Naruto licked his bottom lip and he saw Sai shiver in pleasure.

"_Oh man...he thinks I am being for real here!"_

Sai pressed himself fully against Naruto and whispered "Oh yes please."

Naruto skin began to crawl. Thank goodness Sasuke stepped in.

"Ok that's enough! Sai he was kidding! And thanks a lot you two. Because of the scene I just saw. You killed _**it**_."

Sakura sighed and murmured quietly under her breath "So much for sex."

Naruto sighed and said to himself "_Note to self...Sai is a fucking fruit bar...and that kills it...even for me."_

"Lets go already...we already waisted enough time just standing around here...lets move it already."

Naruto nodded his head and the four man were about to leave when he turned his attention back to the three woman that were staying behind.

"I need you guys to please fix up this place please...and cook a bit too please while we are gone."

Sakura sighed "Since you doing this to help the clan this time I'll agree, but next time ask ahead not demand."

Naruto nodded his head and the four men were on their way back to the village.

On the way down Hinata haunted Naruto's mind. "_**Just you wait Hinata, you will be right where you belong soon. Right By My SIDE!"**_

Well guys what do you all think? I know the chapter seemed really funny but this is the only chapter that is going to be like this. I no this chapter seemed like a filler but it's not. This chapter was need or you guys would have been like WTF? No Naruto is not gay he was kidding nor do I think sai is gay he was kidding as well but took it too far. (As he mostly does XD)

Anyways I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please R&R and I'll see you in the next update!


	5. READ ME

Ok I am going to put this in the next chapter and I will take this down when I post it. I just have to put this up so people will stop the P/M flames. _**A DEMON'S RAGE IS NOT A YAOI OR A YURI FIC!**_ A lot of you sent me hate me becuse you thought I ment he was gay. (vain on side of head) Does anyone readd my last comments before closeing the story "Well guys what do you all think? I know the chapter seemed really funny but this is the only chapter that is going to be like this. I no this chapter seemed like a filler but it's not. This chapter was need or you guys would have been like WTF?_** No Naruto is not gay he was kidding nor do I think sai is gay he was kidding as well but took it too far. (**_As he mostly does XD)" I put it in bold. Please read it next time. Ok Anyways I will be putting up another chapter next week so look forword to it. R&R please


	6. Marriage!

Ok guys as promised here is another chapter for you all to enjoy! Anyway please do the poll in my profile if you have not done it yet. Oh and I noticed I fooled a lot of you! XP Naruto is not going to be nice and sweet the whole time. So I want to let you know that if you expect a full romance fiction then HIT the BACK button now! I am not saying that there will be no romance (If there was no romance then it wouldn't be a horror romance fic) But this wont be a love dove story (I hate though! Can anyone say HALLMARK MOMENT!)Oh I forgot to say that Kiba will be making an appearance in this fic. Anyway enjoy!

Naruto nodded his head and the four men were on their way back to the the way down Hinata haunted Naruto's mind. "Just you wait Hinata, you will be right where you belong soon. Right By My SIDE!"

Hinata woke with a start and quickly sat up in her bed. "How did I get here?" Hinata wondered aloud to herself when the door to her room slid open.

"Ah, your awake lady Hinata." a voice said to her after opening the door to her room. "You gave me a scare when I was sent back outside to collect you and you were knocked out cold on a bench outside."

"What happened lady Hinata?" the maid asked with concern in her voice and Hinata turned her head away from her worried gaze.

"It's nothing you should trouble yourself with, I just simply lost my balance due to fatigue. I simply sat down and fell asleep short after...that is all." Hinata said in a reassuring voice and the maid sighed with relief.

"That is so good to hear. Your father has told me to inform you that he requires your presence Immediately." The maid said formally then bowed and dismissed herself from the room.(A/N in case it was not clear the maid brought her inside.)

Hinata got out of bed with her legs feeling like jelly and stumbled to the ground landing on her knees.

Hinata flinched when she felt a sharp pain on her neck.

She struggled to her feet and went and looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled her dress down a bit to revel the source of pain that was coming from her neck. That is when she remembered that Naruto bit her on the neck!

The bite mark was still bleeding only a little bit but still bleeding

"He bit me on the neck...and I felt powerless...as if he was draining me of my chakra or something." She fixed her dress back in place.

Hinata bit her lip as she shivered at the thought and remembered right then and there what he said to her while she was out cold.

"You are mine Hinata remember that. Do not even think of betraying me...that is if you do not want any innocent people getting hurt. I will be back for you soon Hinata. Not even your village, your people, not even your father will stop me. And do you know why Hinata? Because I am the leader of my clan. I am the fox demon leader. Your foolish father overlooked that and that will be his downfall."

"I will rule over your village and people. And your father will not do a thing about it Hinata and do you know why? Because I will have you there with me leading by my side. Goodbye for now Hinata."

Hinata felt her legs giving out on her again. But quickly held on to the mirror. She felt tears of fear streaming down her eyes and he lip started to tremble.

Hinata got to her feet again and mentally scolded herself. "Come on Hinata! You are the heir to the Hyuuga clan and their future leader. I must remember to keep myself collected and show no fear physically or emotionally. I must remain calm in all situations because I hold the Hyuuga clans beakugon in myself and I must be strong!"

Even after the pet talk she gave herself, Hinata still felt on edge. She sighed and the door slid open again.

"Lady Hinata...your father is growing impatient...someone is here to see you as well and your father said to dress flattering" The maid said and Hinata nodded her head and murmured she would be there within ten minutes.

The maid nodded her head and closed the door behind her.

Hinata wore a similar dress like before only it was a blood red kimono dress that had a lily print on it. It was slightly slashed on the sides to about mid top of the dress was V neck that reveled a little bit of bosom.

She added on a silk red scarf to the dress so that it would cover the bite mark that was covered with a small band aid. She put on some red gloss on her lips and went to go and meet up with her father.

Naruto and the rest of his clan arrived back at the Hyuuga compound.

Naruto held up his hand to halt them and everyone stopped.

"Ok I am going to sneak into the compound and give you a signal. I'll just make a fire flare appear or something. Then while I grab Hinata that will be your signal to make a diversion while I get Hinata out off here. However, if things can not be in place we will abort. Understood?"

Everyone nodded their heads and Naruto went over to the side of the compound. He found an outside vent shaft and went inside it. Using his nose he started to sniff out Hinata. While crawling through the shaft he heard a what sounded like two people talking. He peered down and noticed it was Hinata's father Hiashi and another male whom he did not see before.

"Who the hell is he? For fuck sake he has a white dog sitting next to him!"

The door opened and there stepped in Hinata looking breath taking in red. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat when he saw her. His eyes grew wide with amazement. "Hinata if these two were not in the room I would hope down from this vent and take you right now."

Naruto decided to ignore his hormones and started to listen in on there conversation.

Hinata was surprised to find both her father and her old childhood friend Kiba standing before her. She had not seen Kiba for four years. A year after the demons got sealed his family moved away. He was now back to stay because he moved away from his family and always felt like this was his true home.

Hinata smiled warmly at Kiba and said "Hello Kiba, its good to see you again." Kiba smiled back at her "Its good to see you again too Hinata." Kiba wore a soft red kimono shirt with black pants that was tied with a black silk cloth. He looked very handsome.

Hiashi sighed "You'll have to forgive my daughter's tardiness Kiba, even after all this time she is still not prompt. Hinata bit the inside of her cheek and smiled weakly at her father. "I am sorry father, the maid did warn me of my presence here and I am sorry for being tardy." Hinata said in a formal matter and Hiashi nodded his head and signaled Hinata to stand next to Kiba. Hinata did so and Hiashi began.

"Hinata, you are now 18...it is about time you got married and take over the Hyuuga clan as the heir. That is where Kiba comes in the picture Hinata." Hinata raised both of her eyes brows in confusion.

"Um...I am sorry father but I don't understand." Hinata said in confusion and Hiashi sighed and Kiba started to blush pink.

"Kiba is the groom that I have selected for you Hinata. You will be married tomorrow evening and preparations are already being made. Now then if you will excuse me I have some other matters to attend to." Hiashi walked out of the room leaving the two in an akword silence.

Kiba coughed slightly and there was a bark from behind Kiba's leg. A big white dog came out from behind the desk that was behind Kiba's leg and pounced on Hinata knocking her to the ground. Hinata shrieked then fell to the ground with the white dog on top of her.

"Aka...Akamaru?" Hinata said in a shocked voice and the big white dog replied with a loud bark and got off of her. Hinata sat up and got to her feet.

She brushed herself off and found Kiba standing close to her. Hinata stepped back a step and Kiba cleared his throat. "Hinata...I...uh...I know this is weird because we have not seen each other for a long time...but...I am really happy that have the honor of becoming your husband." Kiba said and blushed even more pink.\

Hinata's face glowed red "Y-you...are?" Hinata said and Kiba nodded his head "Yes I am...you see...I have liked you ever since we were kids...I am glad I will be able to stay by your side...are you happy as well Hinata?"

"I am glad at the fact I am marrying someone I even know... I care about Kiba's friendship...but all I see in him is a friend...but...if marrying Kiba means I can get this treaty started sooner then that will be fine. I know I will grow to love Kiba in time. As long as Naruto is happy...and can live freely in the village that is all I care about. I wish he would understand that both his father and I share the same dream. He may not want it...but I do...and I am sure his clan does as well. I know they will all be much happier down here then living on the mountains."

Kiba smiled warmly at him "I am happy about it as well Kiba." Kiba did not seem to notice that Hinata was lying. she felt relieved for that.

Kiba put both of Hinata's hands in her own and said "Its late and I am sure you have to go to bed now. I will see you tomorrow night." Hinata nodded her head and Kiba kissed her cheek and walked out of the room with Akamaru leaving her alone.

Hinata felt like her heart was breaking. "I am sorry...forgive me."(shes talking to herself she does not know Naruto was listening) But she pulled herself together and walked out of the room and went to bed.

Unaware that a certain someone was there the whole time and heard the whole conversation. Naruto was livid. He was furious at the scean that just took place moments ago.

"Sorry? Forgive you? Oh my dear Hinata, you don't even know yet what thoughs words mean!" Naruto chuckled "It seems that I will be the one to teach you what they are all about. Because believe me Hinata, those are the only two words you will be able to think about when I murder your groom!"

Naruto slid out of the vent and back to where Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru where waiting.

"What took you so long?"

Naruto grinned demonically at them "There is a little change of plans boys."

Shikamaru sighed "Such a drag, I got pulled down here for nothing."

Sai just shrugged and Shikamaru looked at him "What no comments from the peanut gallery?"

Sai just shrugged again.

Sasuke stared at him "What happened? We were waiting for the signal but nothing happened."

Naruto sighed "That is because there is a changed of plans."

"Ok...what is the plan then."

Naruto grinned "We got invited to a wedding tomorrow evening boys."

Shikamaru frowned "I hate wedding there a drag."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Everything is a drag to you." "What wedding?" Sai asked

Naruto smirked "Hinata's wedding."

Sasuke, Sai and Shikamaru blood run cold when they saw the demonic twisted look on Naruto's face. If looks could kill you would be dead.

Sasuke was the first to snap out of it and grinned "Let me guess, tomorrow were coming back here same plan but where we going to raise hell?"

Naruto turned to him "Close, almost everything you just said plus we are having the wedding there and we are bringing the girls with us."

Shikamaru slapped his forehead and groaned "Why don't you just fucking kill me while your at it too!" Shikamru screamed and Sai covered his mouth.

"That can be arraigned by the village if they found us here due to your big mouth dum ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes "He just does not want to work with her."

Naruto cleared his throat "As I was saying, we are bring the girls because the village and clan will be present we will need all the help we can get."

Sasuke nodded his head "I'll see if I can get more of the clan too help too." (he does but I am not going to be putting names and giving detail on them because that is the only time they will appear and that is a waste of time.)

Naruto nodded his head and Shikamaru pushed Sai's hand off his mouth. The started going up the mountain. "Fine, I get it. But here's a question for you. Who is she marrying anyway?" Shikamaru asked as Naruto jumped ahead of all of them.

"No one!" Naruto called back to them

"Huh? No one? Then why..."

Naruto grinned back at them "She wont be able to marry him due to the unfortunate accident his is going to have."

Naruto's grinned deepened with his fang like teeth formed in and his eyes glowing demonic red.

"After all, you can't have the wedding without the real groom there." Then they sped off full force back to the mountain.

Ok guys what do you think? I hope I left you all guessing. XP anyway I just want to let you all know that I wont be updating again till at least August. (Dodges items and flames) Hey! I gave you three chapters in one month so no whining! Anyway, read and review!


	7. Getting ready and the loss of a friend

Ok guys here is the chapter I promised you all. I am sorry but this is going to be held of again for another month after this because of some problems I am having. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. ENJOY!

Hinata woke from her bed the next morning with the feeling of butterfly's in her stomach. She was getting married today! She could hardly believe she was getting married. It did not really bother her last night but today it did. And that was not the only thing that was bothering her.

She had a feeling that something horrible was going to happen today. She did not know what, it was just a feeling she had.

Hinata quickly shook her head and memorized her priorities on why she was doing this. "Ok Hinata...you got to calm yourself down girl. You are marring Kiba so that the treaty can be formed and everyone will hopefully be able to live in peace. And the bad feeling you have is just..." Hinata paused for a moment "It's just the butterfly feeling you have in your stomach." Hinata said aloud to herself to have some closure.

Hinata quickly went and put on a simple purple Kimono. It was nothing really fancy because she had to be fitted for her wedding dress.

When she quickly walked outside her room and walked down the hall, she was surprised at the sigh in front of her. Tables in rows that has sparkling silver eating utensils on the table with diamond like clear china glasses that shined in the sunlight.

The rows of tables had a big parting down the middle that had a long white silky like cloth on the floor that led to a pure white arch that had a cross wood enclosed with it so it was full with a roof. The arch was decorated with the Hyuuga symbol on the top head of the arch roof. It was decorated with lights of pure white. Hinata smiled to herself.

Then frowned because her mother was no longer with them. Even though she did not get to meet her because she died after giving birth to her. She wished she was here to help her with this special day for not just her, but for her clan as well.

For as soon as she was married. She would be the new leader for her clan and her father would be able to retire from being their leader.

"Lady Hinata!" a voice shouted and Hinata turned around to find one of her maids there. "It is time for your fitting." Hinata nodded her head. She did not have much time to doddle. She had much to do today. So the maid guided her in the direction of the fitting.

Kiba had much to do today as well. He had to be fitted for his suite and many other things. His suite was a simple black with white shit and black tie with pants. He had no time to spare. He was so happy he was marring Hinata. Even though they did not see each other for four years. He knew she would grow to love him as he has loved her. "I will make you the happiest woman alive Hinata, I promise."

Hinata went into her fitting. The tailor and dress maker were already waiting impatiently there for her. She apologized formally and they got started. They fitted for her dress first. They measured and did the calculations for the dress to fit accordingly.

They measured her head for the vail and got down to work. They were able to determine that Hinata's dress was going to be slim and a little bigger at the top for her chest. The shoulder would be bare with small think straps on the edge of the shoulder blade. It showed some cleavage and diamond's would be on the top of the dress. The dress would be made with white satin cloth and the vail made with fine clear velvet.

When the dress was complete and Hinata was in it she look absolutely stunning and breathtaking. Everyone clapped for joy after the wedding dress was complete.

Hinata got out of her wedding dress and quickly got ready. She took a shower with fine oils and creams to make herself smell really. Her maids put on her make up for her. Her hair got curled into tiny skinny screw curl's. She was almost finished when there was a knock at the door. Hinata stood up as the person at the door enter.

It was her father and when he saw her he smiled. Hinata was happy because her father never really smiled much.  
He dismissed the maids and turned to her. "You look beautiful Hinata...you remind me of your mother."

Hinata blushed a little pink and smiled "Thank you father."  
"I have something for you to wear. It was your mothers." He put around her neck a single diamond like necklace that had a silver flower that was shining with small diamonds encrusted on it."  
Hinata smiled and could feel the need to cry coming but she held it in. After today she was going to be a leader.

Her father embraced her in a quick hug and left her to finish getting ready. Before he left though he gave her a thirty minute warning. It was already night time and the guest's already arrived. Hinata nodded her head then he father walked out the door.

Hinata sighed, she could not do this. She walked over to a mirror that was hanging and stared at herself. There standing was a beautiful bride soon to be married. And she felt alful. She now knew what they feeling she had earleyer was. Guiltiness, she was using Kiba just so a treaty could be made again. She could not do this to him. She had to tell him the truth. She put on her pure white 3 inch heels and she went to find Kiba's room.

Little did Hinata know _**Someone **_was now there to crash her wedding. Naruto and his clan made it down the mountain and was not yet discovered by anyone. (Guess they are really quiet lol)

Naruto told them he would give them a signal to attack. He told them that if Hinata did not agree to do this willingly he would use force.  
He entered in through the same vent and luckily for him he found himself right above the room of the groom. The lights were down low so the room was pretty dark.  
Naruto noticed that white dog was there. He must have sniffed him because he started growling and barking at the vent.

Kiba turned to his dog "What's wrong?"  
The dog whined and barked again and Kiba's eyes went wide and shot up to look at the vent.  
When he did Naruto slammed out of the vent with his demonic eyes red and claws out and slashed Kiba's throat out before he was even able to scream or yell. Kiba dropped to his knee's in pain. Blood gushing out from his neck. He was gasping for breath when he started to cough up blood. He started to feel dizzy.

His dog whimpered when he noticed his master in pain. He growled and went to pounce on Naruto but did not even touch him because Naruto ripped into the dog and ripped out his heart before he even touched him.  
Kiba felt part of him shatter. His dog was important to him and he felt like he lost part of himself now.

"Wh-why?" He choked out as he and Naruto grinned "Because you tried to take what is mine. Hinata is MINE!" Kiba's eyes went wide as Naruto put his claws above his heart. and yanked his heart out. Kiba's body fell and his eyes rolled up in the back of his head. The only company he had was his own blood pooling out of both him and his dog.

Naruto was proud oh himself for getting rid of his only obstacle in his way. As a reword he ate both his dog and Kiba's hearts. Their hearts will give him energy for later.  
Naruto froze when he smelled a familiar scent coming. He grinned and hid in the shadow of the room.

Hinata was just outside the door when she asked a passing maid where the room was and she quickly answered that she was right in front of it. Hinata turned a little pink from embarrassment. The maid smiled and walked away.

Hinata entered the room and found it to be dark. She walked inside and closed the door behind her. "Kiba?" She said aloud in the room and walked further into the room but stopped short when she heard something...like the sound of stepping into something wet. She stepped again and heard that same sound again.

She looked down and noticed dark like liquid on the ground. She leaned over and felt the ground. It was wet with some sort of dark liquid!

She stood up and walked a little further. And noticed something in black that was surrounded in black liquid. She walked over to it and noticed there was a white furry thing right near it. Hinata's eyes went wide when she realized who it was.

She was about to scream out when a hand covered her mouth while the other went around her waist. Her scream was muffled out by the hand that covered her mouth.  
She tried to pry the hands from her mouth and struggled to get out of whoever that held her grasp.

She could not seem to break free!  
She heard whoever that held her chuckle and turned around slightly and flipped on a small night light. Hinata's eyes went wide when she got a gleam of sharp like fangs and blond hair that had red burning demonic eyes gleaming at her.

Hinata shivered in fear and Naruto grinned and leaned over to whisper in her ear "You did not listen to me Hinata." Hinata's heart skipped a beat " I said that you are mine Hinata. And because you were going to betray me by marring Kiba there I had to kill him and his faithful dog." Naruto gave a fake sigh "If only _you_ _listened_ to _me _Hinata, if you did the boy's heart will still be beating."

Hinata had a lump forming in her throat and Naruto grinned and spun her around so that she faced him. He released her from her mouth but did not set her free. She knew he could quickly cover her mouth again before she would even be able to scream. "But do not be sad Hinata, that wedding dress of your will not be going to waste."

Hinata gave him a bewildered look "What do you mean Naruto? Hinata asked fearfully and shivered under his cruel demonic gaze. Naruto put one of his hands under her chin so she would not be able to turn from him. "Is it not obvious Hinata? You are going to be my bride!"

Well guys I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter. I will hopefully see you all again in September I am hoping. READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	8. Naruto's plan B4 they left the mountain

Ok guys I felt bad that the last chapter was a little short. So to make up for it I am doing another chapter. But _**this is going to be the last time I update till late September or early October!**_ So I hope you all enjoy it! Oh this is Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, and Sakura in the chapter_**. This is what happened before they all went down the mountain… it was a request!**_

Sasuke and the rest of the clan were waiting with anticipation for Naruto to signal them all to begin.

"What the hell is taking him so long? This is such a drag!" Shikamaru complained but quickly buttoned his mouth when he saw the death glare from Temari. "Stop your bitching and be a man like the rest of them and be quiet!

Sai smirked "Look who's shouting now." Ino sighed because she knew exactly where this was going. "Sai…now is really not a good time for Temari to blow a fuse so save it for later."

Sai turned to her and nodded his head. Temari was fuming "I'll have you know that…" Temari stopped short when she saw the death glare Sasuke was giving her and decided to cork it then and there.

Sasuke sighed "Now is not the time for any of you to be fighting. We have to be quiet or everyone in that village will notice us and the last thing we need is everyone to notice we are here."

Everyone nodded and Sasuke sighed again "_Dam…it was hell of a lot easier before when Naruto told us the plan…but when we put it in action everyone is on edge"_

_**Flashback (Before Naruto and his clan left for the village)**_

"Sakura, Ino, and Temari, the next time we go down to the village you are going with us." Naruto said

Sakura raised a brow at him "How are we going to be of help? I thought we only go if it's an emergency."

Shikamaru stared at her "We are going down there to concur the village Sakura; I would say that's an emergency."

Sakura stared at him "How do you figure that."

Sai rolled his eyes and Shikamaru sighed and a vain was pulsing on the side of Sakura's head and her eyes went mad white "Well excuse me! I guess twiddle_** D**_ and twiddle _**Dum**_ over there forgot that I never really go with you guys because all I can mostly do is heal and do spell's."

Sai grinned "We already know that chest less but that's why we need you there. You can put up a barrio to keep people from the village interfering and heal everyone."

Sakura felt her eye twitch and she slowly turned her head towards Sai with her eyes demonic pink and had a sweet sinful smile plastered on her face. _**"Enlighten me Sai to what you just said please." **_Shikamaru held his breath and felt a cold sweat going down his back. He only got this scared when Temari was really pissed at him or when she is around her time of month.

"_Congratulations Sai, you pissed off Sakura! This is such a drag! Now I am the one who is going to have to clean Sai's blood of the wall!"_

Sai grinned "Oh nothing, I only simply said that you are chest less."

Shikamaru turned to Sasuke expecting to find a pissed off look on his face. But was surprised to find him leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and one foot planted against the wall. He had that weird half smile on his face.

Shikamaru gulped "_You better take that back Sai."_

Ino's voice broke in "Knock it off Sai and apologize right now to Sakura for being so rude!"

Sai smirked and Ino and turned back to Sakura to find his face meet Sakura's fist. "Take that smart ass!"

And Sai went plummeting into the wall with a crash. Sakura's eye's went white again "Cha! Don't ever mess with me Sai!"

Shikamaru sighed "_Men shouldn't mess with any woman, it's such a drag."_ Shikamaru turned back to Sasuke to find him in the same position as before only with a grin on his face instead of a smile. "_Oh so that is why he did not get so pissed off, he knew Sakura would defend herself on this."_

Sai got up from the wall and walked over and sat down next to Ino. He mumbled a sorry to Sakura and Naruto sighed "Why is it that whenever I try to explain something it take me like three hours to do so?"

Sai grinned "Don't know dickless, slow talking perhaps?" Sai said sarcastically and everyone sighed and shouted "SHUT UP SAI!"

Naruto sighed again "Sai is right on one part Sakura. The reason why you as well as the other girls are needed is because we are going to need all the help we can get. I signaled to our brother and sister clans and they have agreed to help us as well."

Naruto turned to Ino "Your job is to keep some of the guards as well as some of the villagers busy Ino." Ino smiled and winked "That shouldn't be a problem."

"Sasuke, Sai, and Shikamaru, standard plan. They nodded their heads and Shikamaru sighed. Sai had a devilish look on his face and Naruto sighed "_Here we go again!" _"What's wrong Shikamaru? I know you said and I quote" "Why don't you just fucking kill me!" Sai grinned as Shikamaru went pale "Is working with your mate that much of a hassle?" Sai asked innocently and Naruto snapped "SAI SHUT THE HELL UP! AND TEMARI YOU DID NOT HEAR THAT!"

Naruto turned to Temari and Sakura "Temari I need you to defend Sakura when she puts up the barrio after I gave the signal. She won't be able to defend herself while she is putting up the barrier."

They both nodded their heads and Naruto continued "I will give you the signal when I have Hinata with me."

"Um Naruto…what is going to be the signal?"

"I don't know…I'll smash through the roof of the building I guess."

Sakura looked at him "But what are you going to do if she does not come willingly?"

Naruto grinned "Then I will use force!"

_**End of flashback**_

Sasuke grinned "Soon enough everything will be as it should and we will be in power over these pathetic mortals. _**It's only a matter of time.**_"

I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I cleared all of your questions up. Some people were confused up to the point as to what happened before they got there so I made a chapter for it. I'll see you all in the next update!


End file.
